The present invention relates to an improved container. More specifically, the present invention relates to an easy-open square-shaped container which is easy to carry.
Generally, square containers are more efficient for storing products, such as food, because they stack closer together with less wasted space outside of the container between adjacent containers. Thus, it is desirable to use square containers in food products, such as ice cream, to utilize the most space within the freezer in store freezer cases. However, one problem with square containers is that it is generally difficult to get the lids off of the container. Thus, the user generally has to pull from a corner of the lid because pulling from the side of the lid simply pulls the adjacent corners closer together and makes it more difficult to remove the lid. Additionally with cold food products, such as ice cream, the containers are cold and possibly wet with condensation and slippery when the user tries to remove the lid. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved container which has efficient use of storage space but is easy to open.
In view of the foregoing, a primary feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved container.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a container with a lid that is easy to grip and remove from the square container.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is a container which is easy to carry and provide structure on both the container and lid for ease of opening a square lid on the square container.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is a method of removing a square-shaped lid from a square-shaped container.
These and or other features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.